


Gregory Lestrade's Right Nipple

by ClassyGirlsWearPearls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rutting, Sexy Times, You heard me, but only light rutting, sexual exploitation of Gregory Lestrade's right nipple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyGirlsWearPearls/pseuds/ClassyGirlsWearPearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mycroft derives sexual gratification from abusing Lestrade's nipple and Lestrade loves it. You probably shouldn't take me too seriously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gregory Lestrade's Right Nipple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystradeSexyTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeSexyTimes/gifts).



They ended up in bed after a delightful night that, somehow, went uninterrupted. Lestrade had cleaned his flat thoroughly and cooked. Mycroft had brought wine. They spent hours in his kitchen, at the table, on the couch, and finally, after weeks of thwarted plans, they were at last in bed together.

 

Lestrade was propped up on his elbows, his torso creating a forty-five degree angle with his bed, and with his legs stretched out flat. He was wearing nothing but his pants and the shirt he’d put on that morning. Mycroft was straddling his hips, looking utterly wanton in just his pants. He was frantically unbuttoning Lestrade’s shirt while tugging at and sucking on his lower lip. He was so distracted by trying to take Lestrade apart with his teeth that he didn’t notice the glint of sliver that was revealed as he undid one of the buttons. He didn’t notice until he blindly pushed the shirt off of Lestrade’s shoulders and ran his hands down over his toned chest until-

 

“What do we have here?” Mycroft asked curiously. He lightly flicked Lestrade’s right nipple and the man under him gasped, arching up into the feeling.

 

“Oh. Christ, do that again,” Lestrade moaned. His voice had dropped half an octave and that gravelly quality that could make Mycroft hard in an instant was even more pronounced than it usually was. Mycroft whimpered, and experimentally licked at the dark pink nub.

 

Lestrade’s hips bucked a bit, causing him to accidentally rut his and Mycroft’s clothed erections against each other. Mycroft moaned along with him, unsure whether it was because of the reaction to the lick, or to the contact.

 

Mycroft placed both of his thumbs just off of the nipple that a simple, silver bar ran through. He pushed them close together, raising the nipple and exposing more of the bar. He took one end of the bar in between his teeth and gently pulled it all the way to one side, then pushed it back. He continued this back and forth motion several times. It pulled needy whines from Lestrade’s lips, and finally, Mycroft replaced the bar to its original position and let the nipple fall back into place.

 

Lestrade was used to his lovers being fascinated by his nipple ring. There was always a thrill of discovery, then a few minutes of tame exploration, which was quickly abandoned so someone could stick their cock into the other person. This was different, though. Mycroft seemed to have no interest in cocks being stuck places or rutting against each other or anything of the sort. He was completely fascinated by it and had probably forgotten that they were planning on doing anything other than focusing on Gregory Lestrade’s Right Nipple.

 

Mycroft pressed his tongue flat against the nipple in question. He moved it ever so slightly, hoping his taste buds could cause some kind of satisfactory friction (they did), then pulled back abruptly and blew on it, cooling down the area. Lestrade moaned and dug his heels into the mattress a bit at this.

 

_Good._

Mycroft wiped away any excess saliva around the nipple, then just barely traced the pad of his index finger around the outside of the nipple, than worked his way inside in spirals that just barely inched inwards, until he was circling the nub. Lestrade was all but sobbing at this point. The sensory overload was almost too much to handle. Mycroft sensed this and backed off.

 

Of course, backing off really just translated to “teasing a bit less”, so Mycroft opened his mouth and engulfed the nipple in question and a portion of the skin surrounding it. The very tip of his tongue just barely made contact with the now swollen nub of flesh at the center.  He repeated the motion of swishing the bar back and forth through the holes by switching his tongue from side to side and pushing lightly on the end of the bar. Not as satisfied with the range of motion without his thumbs to decrease the surface area of the skin, he began using his tongue to twirl the bar around in a circle.

 

This motion caused Lestrade to howl in pleasure. He began rocking his hips upward, again brushing against Mycroft’s. Mycroft hadn’t been aware just how hard he was until just then, and he gasped and bit down lightly on the nipple.

 

“Oh _God yes_ Mycroft that is just bloody brilliant,” Lestrade panted, impressed with his own ability to form a coherent sentence in a situation like this. That sensation was short lived.

 

Mycroft pinched lightly, and Lestrade arched up into the touch. He then, very gently, began to turn the bar so it pulled the skin on and around the nipple. Lestrade hissed and threw his head back. Mycroft paused, and Lestrade locked eyes with him with his pupils completely blown.

 

“Don’t you stop that. Just go slowly and don’t go past the point you were at before.”

 

Mycroft licked the abused flesh in an apology of sorts, then set about lightly twisting the bar in small intervals. Lestrade moaned and panted, “Close. Do that- open mouth- now!”

 

Mycroft got the message, and enveloped the nipple in his open mouth, flicking it with his tongue and playing with the bar. His elbows were braced on the mattress not far from where Lestrade’s hands were scrambling for purchase on the smooth sheets, and his hands grabbed Lestrade’s shoulder blades, supporting him and pushing his body up into Mycroft’s mouth. Lestrade’s head was thrown back, and he was moaning and panting. His hips were thrusting upwards, but Mycroft, who wanted to prolong this as long as he could, had shifted so Lestrade’s erection was only meeting air. Instead, his thighs, which were taut and working hard to propel his cock into something solid (specifically Mycroft’s cock), were rutting against Mycroft’s erection and bringing him horrendously close to an orgasm.

 

It didn’t take long for Lestrade to gasp and shout, “ _Mycroft_ ”, and within seconds of his orgasm dying down, Mycroft began rutting himself over Lestrade’s softening and increasingly over-sensitive cock. He kept his mouth glued on the nipple and choked out “Gregory” around the nipple as he soaked his pants as well as Lestrade’s for a second time. With one final and light kiss to the swollen nub after he had come down, Mycroft buried his face in the space between Lestrade’s neck and shoulder.

 

They stayed like that until they realized they were going to be stuck together by their pants and shucked them off. They used any clean areas of the fabric to gently clean themselves off, and proceeded to toss the garments aside. Then, they had laid down. Lestrade lay flat on his back, and Mycroft rested his head just over Lestrade’s left nipple and studied its swollen and almost angry looking twin.

 

“Did I get carried away?” he asked somewhat sheepishly.

 

Lestrade laughed. “Mycroft, I just came in my pants from no stimulation to my cock whatsoever for the first time since the beginning of puberty. That was absolutely perfect. I just wish you had let me touch you instead of you just focusing on me.”

 

“I assure you, Gregory, that was probably one of the top three most satisfying orgasms I have ever had or ever will have in my life,” Mycroft admitted.

 

“Christ, me too. I don’t think it has been this swollen since I got it done,” Lestrade sighed, running his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

 

“Whatever possessed you to do it?”

 

“I was 18. They had given out these vouchers for half off of any piercing at the place down the street from my dorm. A buddy and I got drunk and lost a bet with some other blokes on my hall during a particularly heated match of Edward Forty-Hands. We decided that I would get the right one done and he would get the left, so we would have the set.”

 

“Barring your youthful stupidity, I have to say, this is one of the most fascinating things I’ve ever seen. Your responses were extraordinary. I should like do this again sometime soon,” Mycroft lightly kissed the left nipple, which perked up at the attention.

 

“I think that’s a splendid idea,” Lestrade smiled. He kissed the top of Mycroft’s head, and the two of them began to doze off. Lestrade was nearly asleep when Mycroft leaned up to his ear and murmured, “I think that next time, though, we should consider one of us sticking our cocks into an orifice that the other possesses.”

 

Lestrade nodded and whispered, “Oh God, yes.” If he’d been a few years younger, he would have flipped Mycroft over and taken him right then. Instead, he was content to let Mycroft lick the shell of his ear and wrap himself around Lestrade’s limp and blissfully sated body into a position they stayed in for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MystradeSexyTimes because she loves the idea of Lestrade having a nipple piercing and Mycroft going nuts. Based loosely on the story of how I got drunk at a frat house while teasing their pledges during hell week and got my nips pierced (recommended way of doing it because I would have never done it if I hadn't been spectacularly day drunk) because I had a coupon provided by my college to the piercing place in town and because the pledge who had to do it got scared and apparently I called him a pussy and said something about how easy it was and watch me. Chivalry is dead. I hope this lived up to your porny expectations, darling!
> 
> All characters belong to ACD and Mofftiss. I just take delight in exploiting their characters and making them have sexytimes.


End file.
